The objectives of this project are: (1) to identify, adapt and pretest methods of measuring the bacterial and chemical composition of dental plaque and saliva and (2) to conduct short-term clinical studies of agents which might be capable of restricting dental plaque and caries. A fluoride rinse and two types of fluoride tablets provided different time courses for fluoride in the oral fluid.